Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours
by xXphantasosXx
Summary: Vor zwei Jahren scheiterte die Beziehung von Robin und Nami, finden sie wieder zueinander?
1. Ever thine

_Zwei_ Jahre… zwei lange Jahre. Still und leise lächle ich in mich hinein, umspiele einige meiner Haarsträhnen. Als all dies geschehen ist, hab ich es nie für möglich gehalten, dass diese Zeit so schnell vergehen würde. Und nun? Nun sitze ich am Ufer, ausgerechnet auf der Insel auf der alles ein Ende fand und nun? Nun ist es der Ort unseres Wiedersehens, unseres Neustarts.

_„Ob wir uns sehr verändert haben?"_, murmle ich fragend vor mich hin. Mein Blick ist auf den Horizont gerichtet. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen werden von der Dunkelheit verschlungen. Der Himmel schwärzt sich mehr und mehr, während allmählich die ersten Sterne gesichtet werden. Der Mond, nur eine schmale Sichel, bahnt sich seinen Weg und wird in seiner Form nur wenig Licht spenden. Die kalte Luft, die mich langsam umgibt, stört mich kaum. Fast scheint es mir, als wärme mich der Gedanken an die bevorstehende Wiedervereinigung. Das Meer ist ruhig, sachte Wellen schlagen gegen das Ufer. Wie unfair. Vor zwei Jahren hat sich unsere Welt aufgehört zu drehen, doch diese hat ihren Weg fortgesetzt. Die Nacht hat weiterhin den Tag abgelöst, während die Regenwolken von Sonnenstrahlen durchbohrt und vertrieben worden sind. Das Leben ist nicht vom Kurs abgekommen, wir aber sind es. Es zeigt lediglich die Unbedeutsamkeit meiner Existenz im Gegensatz zum Ganzen, nein, unsere.

Innerlich wie äußerlich. Man erkennt einen Unterschied. Manche Spuren haben sich in unsere Haut gebrannt, andere in unser Inneres. Inwieweit wir damit umzugehen vermögen, ist ungewiss. Momentan kann ich lediglich aus meiner Sicht schildern, trotzdem, ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass es uns allen ähnlich ergeht. Die seelischen Wunden werden nicht so schnell verheilen. Es ist nicht so einfach, wie bei körperlichen. Denn die sind es längst. So manch jemand wird fragen, warum? Die Zeit heilt bekanntlich alle Wunden… Tut sie das? Nein. Wer das gesagt hat, der kennt die Bedeutung vom wirklichen Schmerz nicht. Man kann vieles verdrängen, vergessen aber nicht. Selbst nach dieser Zeit überkommt es mich. Ich spüre den Schmerz, es verschlägt mir aufs Neue meinen Atem. Nachts wache ich schweißgebadet auf, sehe wie meine Freunde, meine Familie, verschwinden. Dann sehe ich _ihr_ Gesicht. Angst und Reue. Ein quälender Ruf. Stille. Ja, ich habe mich verändert und doch auch wieder nicht.

_„Wirst du mich noch lieben?"_ Ist es Dummheit, die aus mir spricht? Ist es die Hoffnung, die nicht schwinden will? Die Liebe macht uns blind, verletzlich. Blind vor der Wahrheit, der Rationalität. Wir öffnen uns, wir verlieren uns und am Ende ist es meist nicht bestimmt. Wir lassen uns darauf ein, nicht wissend wie es auszugehen vermag. In gewisser Hinsicht bin ich dumm. Ich kann sie noch immer nicht vergessen. Noch immer bin ich blind vor der Liebe zu ihr. Noch immer will ich nicht hören. Ihre Gründe_ waren_ einleuchtend. Wir _waren_ nicht füreinander geschaffen. Ja, wir _waren_. Nun stimme ich ihr nicht mehr zu. Ich bin gereift. Man könnte auch von Einsicht sprechen. Heute habe ich eine klarere Sicht über die Probleme, die zur Trennung geführt haben. Ich bin nicht mehr dieser Hitzkopf von damals. Nicht mehr in dieser extremen Form. Nun könnte es funktionieren. Wenn sie es zulassen würde, wir könnten es schaffen.

Ein Seufzer entkommt meiner Kehle. Müde senkt sich mein Kopf. Wenn wir hierfür einen Neuanfang geschenkt bekommen, warum sollte dieser dann nicht auch für die Liebe gelten? Verloren blicke ich zu den Sternen.

_„Beeil dich, ich wart auf dich."_

•¤•

_Endlich!_ Vor zwei Jahren schien alles noch so fern. Das Gefühl erneut auf unserem Schiff zu stehen, es ist unbeschreiblich. Die Tatsache, dass es diese Zeit unbeschadet überstehen würde, war nicht selbstverständlich. Im schlimmsten Fall wäre es in die Hände der Marine gefallen. Wir stehen tief in der Schuld unserer Helfer. Ob wir es je wieder gutmachen können?

„Der Rest sollte schon bald eintreffen", höre ich Franky, der hinter mir in einer Liege sitzt und sich eine Cola genehmigt. Wie hat er es bloß geschafft, sich solch einer Veränderung zu unterziehen? Sein Aussehen hat sich gewandelt, jedoch ist er im Inneren derselbe geblieben. Als Antwort schenke ich ihm ein Lächeln. Ja, bald treffen sie ein. Ich blicke diesem Treffen mit Nervosität entgegen. Nicht, weil ich meine Freunde lange nicht gesehen habe. Nicht, weil es auch bei ihnen große Veränderungen geben könnte, nein. Bald Nami gegenüberzustehen, das macht mich ein wenig unsicher. Hat sie sich stark verändert? Was ist ihr widerfahren? Wie wird sie überhaupt reagieren? Das Beziehungsaus vor der Trennung, dann dieser Zeitraum ohne jeglichen Kontakt. Die Möglichkeit zur Aussprache ist uns genommen worden. Das Risiko, dass sich Nami in diesem Sinne vollkommen verändert hat, also mir gegenüber. Was ist, wenn wir nicht einmal mehr normal miteinander reden können? Selbst nach diesem Schicksalsschlag?

Nachdenklich lehne ich mich gegen die Brüstung. Mein Blick streift umher und ich kann nichts erhaschen, das seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen könnte. Resignierend stelle ich fest, dass mich Franky nicht aus den Augen lässt.

„Woran denkst du?", fragt er mich. Seine Neugierde ist nicht zu überhören. Ich warte mit meiner Antwort. Überlege, ob ich die Wahrheit sagen oder doch ausweichen soll.

„An_ sie_", kommt es schlussendlich doch über meine Lippen. In zwei Jahren kann sich so vieles verändern. Ich hab es an der Welt gesehen. Nichts ist mehr wie zuvor. Der Tod des berüchtigten Kaisers, Edward Newgate alias Whitebeard, hat eine Erschütterung mit sich gebracht. Selbst auf dieser Insel ist nichts, wie wir es bisher gekannt haben. Von der Pracht und der Furcht ist nichts übrig geblieben. Im Gegenteil, Nichtsnutze treiben sich hier herum. Raue Umgangssitten stehen an der Tagesordnung. Die Angst vor der Regierung wie weggeblasen. Schrecklich.

„Du weißt nicht, was passieren wird?"

„Was ist, wenn wir an dem Punkt anknüpfen, an dem wir vor diesem Ereignis stehen geblieben sind?"

„Glaube ich nicht."

„Warum?"

„Weil es euch nichts bringt. Ihr hattet eure Differenzen. Wir dachten, dass unser letztes Stündchen geschlagen hat. Wir haben alles verloren und waren auf uns alleine gestellt, ohne dem Wissen es würde wirklich allen gut gehen. Glaubst du nun ernsthaft, dass sie trotzdem nur an euren Streit denken und die Freude über das Wiedersehen links liegen lassen wird?" Kurz hält er inne und sieht mich abwartend an. Der Gedanke ist mir nicht neu. Schließlich habe ich genügend Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Warum aber fühlt es sich anders an, wenn man die Worte von einer anderen Person hört, als von sich selbst? Warum geben mir die Worte aus seinem Mund mehr, als meine Gedanken?

„Ich habe Angst, dass das nichts mehr wird. Freundschaftlich gesehen." Die letzten Worte sind nur schwer über meine Lippen gekommen. Freundschaft. Das Recht auf mehr hab ich wohl verwirkt. Franky straft mich einen Moment lang mit Schweigen. Sein monströser Körper erhebt sich mit einem Ruck. Wie kann er mit diesen Körperbau bloß Kleinstarbeit leisten? In seiner Erscheinung ist er nicht unauffälliger geworden, im Gegenteil. Er stellt sich direkt neben mich und es scheint als würde er das Schiff inspizieren. Seine Pranken streifen das Holz, welches bereits für unsere nächste Reise präpariert wurde. Coating, ein sonderbares Handwerk.

„Dummkopf", murmelt er vor sich hin. Mit der Fingerspitze tippt er mir seufzend gegen meine Stirn.

„Du denkst viel zu kompliziert. Lass es auf dich zu kommen. Wenn es so ist, dann nimm es hin oder kämpfe. Sollte dem nicht sein, dann kämpfe. Verstehst du?" Perplex starre ich ihn an. Solche Worte bin ich von ihm nicht gewohnt, erst recht nicht diese Geste.

„So wie ich es verstanden habe, soll ich kämpfen", antworte ich lächelnd und wende meinen Blick ab.

„Richtig. Hör auf dein Herz und nicht auf deinen Kopf und dann kämpf gefälligst. Ihr gehört zusammen. Das war uns allen schon immer klar. Man konnte euch ansehen, wie glücklich ihr seid, wie ergänzend. Letzteres führte zu Schwierigkeiten, aber auf der anderen Seite macht es diese Beziehung aus. Ihr seid teilweise das genaue Gegenteil des anderen. Ob es nun am Altersunterschied oder an der Lebenseinstellung an sich liegt, man kann es nicht ändern. Der Grund, warum es so ist, hat auch keinerlei Bedeutung. Fakt ist, dass es euch als Paar definiert. Während du ihr Temperament zügeln kannst, lockt sie dich aus der Reserve. Ich glaube kaum, dass ihr weniger Probleme hättet, wäret ihr in gewisser Hinsicht vollkommen identisch. Mit Sicherheit nicht. Euer erster Versucht ist gescheitert. Bedenkt man, was euch in eurer Vergangenheit widerfahren ist, so scheint es normal, dass das nicht von heute auf morgen klappen kann. Aus Fehlern lernt man. Als macht es auch!" Mit diesen Worten kehrt er mir den Rücken zu und lässt sich erneut auf seiner Liege nieder. Lautlos formen meine Lippen: Danke.


	2. Ever mine

„Da vorne ist es!", rief Usopp und lief mit Chopper voraus. Nami hingegen blieb abrupt stehen und wartete ab. War sie bereits am Schiff? Wenn es so war, wie sollte sie sich geben? Ruhig und gelassen? Emotional und ab in ihre Arme? Nami seufzte resignierend und atmete erst mal ruhig durch. Es wäre wohl besser, sie würde abwarten, was Robin tat. Eher defensiv offensiv? Es war zum Durchdrehen. In all dieser Zeit hatte sie daran gedacht, wie sie sich bei ihrem Wiedersehen geben könnte, doch nun, wo es soweit war, hatte sie keinen blassen Schimmer.

„Nur Mut", sprach sie sich zu und versuchte dieses beklemmende Gefühl in ihrer Bauchgegend zu verdrängen. Der Moment auf den zwei Jahre lang gewartet hatte, war gekommen. Sie war bereits, okay, sie musste bereit dafür sein. Egal was kam, sie würde damit umgehen können; irgendwie. Je näher sie dem Schiff kam, desto lauter wurden die Stimmen, die an ihr Ohr drangen. Darunter stach eine Stimme besonders vor, jene von Franky. Am Felsvorsprung angekommen, erblickte sie das Schiff, die Thousand Sunny. Sie war unversehrt, im selben Zustand, wie sie es zurücklassen mussten. Doch es blieb ihr nicht allzu viel Zeit um das Schiff anzusehen, denn schnell wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ein anderes Ziel gerichtet. Namis Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, ihr Mund wurde trocken und dieses allzu verräterische Bauchkribbeln machte sich in ihr breit.

„Robin…", murmelte sie den Namen vor sich hin. Diese hatte die Navigatorin noch nicht erkannt, da ihr Blick auf die Jungs gerichtet war. Nami verschlang es einen kurzen Moment lang den Atem. Immer wieder hatte sie sich gefragt, wie und ob sich die Schwarzhaarige in dieser Zeit verändert hatte. All ihre Erwartungen wurden komplett über Bord geworfen. Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus. Einen Augenblick genoss sie diesen Moment, ehe es an der Zeit war, sich ebenfalls bemerkbar zu machen.

„Robin!", rief sie lächelnd und winkte. Diese drehte sich ruckartig um und setzte ihrerseits ihr allzu bekanntes Lächeln auf.

„Nami, du siehst toll aus", antwortete diese und beobachtete die Navigatorin, wie sie das Deck betrat. Unauffällig besah sich Robin die jüngere Frau. Sie wirkte so, so anders und doch wieder nicht. Während Nami ihre Einkäufe abstellte und sich den Jungs, vor allem Franky, widmete, konnte Robin ihren Blick nicht abwenden. Ihr war klar, dass sie das nicht länger tun durfte. Innerlich tobte es, all ihre Gefühle schienen mit einem Schlag auf sie einzuwirken. Nach außen hin war davon nichts zu sehen, wie immer.

„Was soll das mit seinem Körper?", fragte Nami und blickte von der Seite aus zu Robin, die mit der Schulter zuckte.

„Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, was er sich da einfallen hat lassen", entgegnete diese und lächelte. Als sich Nami gänzlich zu ihr drehte, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Für einen Augenblick schien alles um sie herum nicht zu existieren. Jede schien in den Augen der jeweils anderen nach der Antwort zu suchen, nach der sie sich sehnten. Am Ende war es Robin, die diesen Kontakt abbrach und zu den restlichen Crewmitgliedern sah, die sich prächtig unterhielten. Der Cyborg hatte vielerlei Spielereien, an denen sich Usopp und Chopper erfreuen konnten.

„Idioten", sprach sie und lachte leise auf. In dieser Hinsicht hatte sich nichts verändert. Doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck hielt nicht lange an. Zögernd berührte Nami die Archäologin am Oberarm und trat dabei näher an diese heran.

„Können wir reden?" Nami wollte keine Zeit verlieren, nicht mehr. Gab es noch Hoffnung? Gab es keine mehr? Selbst in diesem Moment ruhte ihre Hand noch auf Robins Oberarm. Diese hatte sich seitdem nicht gerührt.

„Wenn wir ein wenig Ruhe haben, gern", antwortete Robin schließlich und trat einen Schritt zurück, wodurch der Körperkontakt abbrach. Nami nickte stumm und wusste diese Geste nicht einzuschätzen. Hätte sie es nicht tun sollen? Eines war klar, dieses Wiedersehen war alles andere als angenehm, für beide. Doch für Überlegungen blieb vorerst keine Zeit. Nach und nach trudelten alle ein und das erste Abenteuer nach ihrer Niederlage konnte beginnen.

•¤•

Die Bande war nicht enttäuscht worden. Ihr erstes Abenteuer nach zwei Jahren und erneut blieb ihnen nichts erspart. Von Anfang an gab es Komplikationen und – mal wieder – schien es so, als hätte sich alles gegen sie gestellt. Und – wie immer – wendete sich am Ende das Blatt und die Wogen glätteten sich. Eine Sache hatte sich selbst nach zwei Jahren nicht geändert. Auch jenes Abenteuer wurde mit einer Art, nun ja, Aftershow-Party besiegelt.

Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und das Feiern würde mit Sicherheit noch einige Stunden anhalten. Während sie sich ein paar Gläser genehmigte, streifte ihr Blick umher. In diesem Moment suchte sie nach einer ganz bestimmten Person, Robin. Diese war jedoch verschwunden. Ein wenig enttäuscht, entfloh Nami ein Seufzen. Bisher gab es noch keine Gelegenheit um ein Gespräch anzufangen. Dennoch, noch war nichts verloren. In der Zeit, in der sie beisammen waren, konnten sie normal miteinander umgehen und zusammenarbeiten. Für den ersten Augenblick sollte es ihr genügen. Während sie erneut einen Schluck trank, kamen alte Erinnerungen hoch. Dieses Mal jedoch aus einem anderen Grund. Als sie in Water Seven zum ersten Mal von dieser Insel gehört hatte, war es ihr bewusst geworden. _Arlong_. Unbewusst strich sie sich über ihre linke Schulter, über jene Stelle, die acht Jahre lang von einem Schandfleck ziert wurde, dem Zeichen der Arlong-Piratenbande. Mit einem leichten Hauch von Melancholie erhob sich Nami und entfernte sich ein wenig vom Geschehen. Diesen Teil würde sie ihr Leben lang nicht vergessen können. Die Träume verblassten zwar, doch die Erinnerung blieb. Die Minuten vergingen. Minuten, in denen Nami lediglich vor sich her träumte, in denen sie all die Geschehnisse vor sich hin sausen ließ.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wurde ihr ins Ohr geflüstert, während sich nebenbei eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Zwar zuckte die Navigatorin merklich zusammen und war darauf nicht gefasst gewesen, doch blieb sie dennoch weiterhin sitzen. Diese Stimme hätte sie überall erkannt.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", fing Robin an zu sprechen und zog dabei ihre Hand zurück.

„Schon okay. Ich war wohl zu sehr in Gedanken", antwortete Nami und neigte dabei ihren Kopf leicht in Robins Richtung. Eigentlich hätte sie gerne danach gefragt, wo diese solange abgeblieben war, doch wenn es was zu sagen gab, dann würde sie es ihr auch von alleine erzählen. Namis sah alles andere als glücklich aus und die Schwarzhaarige wusste ganz genau, wie sie diesen Blick einzuordnen hatte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln setzte sie sich neben die Navigatorin.

„Willst du darüber reden?" In der Vergangenheit hatte sie schon einige Male miterlebt, wie Nami von Alpträumen geplagt und nachts schweißgebadet aufgewacht war. Irgendwie hatte sich ein Art Instinkt gebildet, der ihr klar machte, wann es um dieses eine spezielle Thema ging. Zu Beginn war ihr nicht bewusst, worum es in diesen Träumen ging, sie hatte sich meist selbst schlafend gestellt und so getan, als hätte sie es nicht gesehen. Im Laufe ihrer Freundschaft hatte es sich geändert. Sie setzte sich meist – wie in diesem Moment – neben sie und gab ihr somit eine Schulter zum Anlehnen. Als aus der Freundschaft eine Beziehung wurde, wurden daraus Gespräche, Umarmungen, die der jüngeren Frau Sicherheit, Schutz vermitteln sollten. Nie wurde sie dazu gedrängt zu reden. Von Anfang an hatte Robin ihr die Zeit gegeben um selbst anzufangen.

„Im Grunde gibt es nicht allzu viel zu sagen. Jedenfalls nichts, was wir nicht bereits durchgekaut haben. Es hat einfach ein paar unschöne Sachen wachgerufen. Jedoch nichts, womit ich nicht gelernt habe umzugehen. Keine Sorge. Es war nun eine Begegnung, die irgendwann stattfinden musste, doch ich glaube kaum, dass ich in Zukunft wieder vermehrt damit Schwierigkeiten haben werde. Immerhin, diese Träume sind in dieser Zeit stark zurückgegangen. Ich habe in den zwei Jahren kaum davon geträumt. Dafür…", erklärte Nami ruhig, musste gegen Schluss hin jedoch abbrechen. Ja, sie hatte nun andere Träume, gute und schlechte. Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals. Die Alpträume überwiegten jedoch und ob diese nur Hirngespinste und Ängste blieben, lag nicht in ihrer Macht. Es gab nur einen Menschen, der sie davor schützen konnte, dass das nicht zur bitteren Realität wurde: Robin.

„Dafür?", brach Robin das Schweigen und strich Nami eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie wollte deren Gesicht sehen, was durch die Haare gut verdeckt wurde. An diese Frisur musste sie sich gewöhnen. Sie hatte Nami nur mit kurzem Haar gekannt, glattes und nicht gelocktes Haar. Ihrer Schönheit hatte es nicht geschadet, im Gegenteil. Nami, die daraufhin zu ihrer Gegenüber aufblickte, zuckte mit ihrer Schulter und versuchte in den Augen der Schwarzhaarigen jene Antwort zu suchen, nach der sie sich sehnte. Vergebens. Es wurde nicht einfacher, ganz und gar nicht.

„Ich habe viele Träume. Träume, gegen dich ich machtlos bin. Träume, die mich momentan mehr mitnehmen als jene, die ich durch meine Zeit bei Arlong habe. Komisch, nicht wahr?" Ein bitteres Lachen entfloh Namis Kehle. Robin schwieg, sie war alles andere als amüsiert. Doch kein Ton verließ ihre Lippen, sie wollte, dass die jüngere Frau von alleine sprach.

„Wo fang ich an? Soll es der sein, in dem ich jedes Mal aufs Neue mit unserer Niederlage konfrontiert werde? In dem ich immer höre, wie du nach mir rufst, kurz bevor ich verschwand? Oder jener, der mir unter die Nase reibt, dass es vor allem an mir lag, dass es nicht klappte? Dass ich jene war, die unsere Beziehung in den Sand gesetzt hat? Oder jener, der mir anfangs all unsere schönen Momente zeigt, der mich anfangs vor lauter Glück fliegen lässt, nur damit ich am Ende falle und am Boden liege? Jener, der mir zeigt, dass du längst über mich hinweg bist, dass du dein Herz an einen anderen Menschen vergeben hast, dass du _mich_ hasst? Welchen willst du hören?" Nami hatte sich in Rage geredet und war während ihrer Worte aufgestanden. Als das letzte Wort gesprochen war, blickte sie auf Robin hinab. Diese saß weiterhin ruhig da, als würden Namis Worte keinerlei Bedeutung haben, als hätte sie gerade etwas Belangloses von sich gegeben, was Namis Verzweiflung noch festigte.

„Verdammt. Es sind zwei Jahre vergangen, das sind 24 Monate, 104 Wochen, 728 Tage. Weißt du wie viel Stunden das sind? 17.472 um genau zu sein. Weißt du wie verdammt lang auch nur eine einzige Stunde davon sein kann? Vor allem wenn man den Menschen vermisst, den man über alles liebt? Ich hab mich gefragt, wie unser Aufeinander treffen werden würde, jeden gottverdammten Tag. Was ich nicht wollte war, gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu laufen, nein, ganz und gar nicht.

Doch jetzt, sieh mich an. Genau das mache ich gerade und ich weiß nicht mal, wo ich überhaupt stehe. Mach ich mich zum Idioten? Tu ich es nicht? Es gibt nur eine einzige Sache, dich ich mit Sicherheit weiß: Ich liebe dich. Mehr als ich es mir je hätte erträumen lassen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich damals so ein Dummkopf war. Ich hätte nicht alles an dir auslassen dürfen, ich hätte nicht so einseitig agieren dürfen. Ich hätte mehr für dich tun müssen. Du musstest meine Launen ertragen, ständig, und ich habe es viel zu spät gemerkt. Es tut mir leid! Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht rückgängig machen kann, so sehr ich es mir auch wünschte. Diese Zeit hat mich aufwachen lassen. Ich hab mich gebessert, wirklich."

Namis Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt, wie in Trance sprudelten die Worte aus ihr heraus. Ihr Körper zitterte, das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und allmählich spürte sie, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Nein, sie durfte nicht weinen, nicht in diesem Augenblick. Schweigen trat ein, in dem sich Robin erhoben hatte und an die Navigatorin heran getreten war.

„Sag was,… bitte."

„Es tut mir leid, Nami-chan."


	3. Ever ours

_„Sag was,… bitte."__  
_

_„Es tut mir Leid, Nami-chan."_

Nami hielt die Luft an. Es tat ihr leid? Mehr war ihr dazu nicht eingefallen? Ein „Es tut mir Leid" war alles? Ungläubig starrte sie die ältere Frau an, ehe sie lachen musste und mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Benommen von den Worten taumelte die Navigatorin ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Ihr Lachen war noch nicht erloschen. Diese Reaktion war mehr eine Verzweiflungstat, pure Verzweiflung um die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Robin hob ihre Augenbraue und versuchte schlau daraus zu werden. Was hatte Nami? Noch bevor sie ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, drehte sich Nami um und verstummte. Verstand sie denn nicht, was Robin damit ausdrücken wollte?

„Nami, hör mir zu", wisperte die Schwarzhaarige und legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter der jüngeren, die diese reflexartig von sich schlug.

„Nein, ist in Ordnung. Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Schließlich hab ich dich mit meinen Angelegenheiten belästigt. Ich hab schon verstanden. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass mein Wunsch nie in Erfüllung gehen würde. Nicht nachdem, was ich in der Vergangenheit verbockt habe", entgegnete Nami zittrig und ohne es richtig zu registrieren, war sie schon los gelaufen. In diesem Moment wollte sie weg, einfach alleine sein. Zurück blieb eine versteinerte Robin, die nicht wusste, wie sie mit dem eben Geschehenen umgehen sollte.

„Nein, du hast dich nicht ganz verändert", murmelte diese und lächelte sanft. Noch immer nicht war es der Navigatorin möglich ihre Gefühle zu beherrschen, in Ruhe zuzuhören und nicht sofort an das schlimmste Szenario zu denken. _Ich liebe dich doch auch_, dachte sich die Archäologin und überlegte, wie sie nun vorgehen sollte. Anstatt Nami zu folgen, begab sich diese zurück zur restlichen Crew und verfolgte die Feier schweigend. Hie und da brachte sie sich in Gespräche ein, doch innerlich versuchte sie zu überlegen, wie sie Nami davon überzeugen konnte, dass es noch eine Zukunft für die beiden gab. Zwar war es Robin klar, dass vieles nicht mehr ungeschehen gemacht werden konnte, doch in diesen zwei Jahren war die Navigatorin nicht die einzige Person gewesen, die sich über die Beziehung Gedanken gemacht oder Alpträume gehabt hatte. Seufzend leerte sie ein Glas Wein, ehe sich jemand neben sie setzte.

„Alles in Ordnung? Scheint als wäre euer Gespräch nicht allzu gut verlaufen", stellte Franky fest und sah verstohlen in die Runde. Robin folgte seinem Blick, ehe sich beide in die Augen blickten. Nami war nicht da. Als keine Antwort kam, nickte dieser wissend und schenkte ihr Wein nach. Schweigend saßen sie beieinander, jeder bei seinen eigenen Gedanken und tranken. Schließlich war es Franky, der zu sprechen begann.

„Was ist passiert? Sag bloß unser Rotschopf wollte dich nicht zurück?" Etwas ungläubig blickte er auf die Schwarzhaarige hinab, die leicht den Kopf schüttelte und nach den passenden Worten suchte.

„Nein. Im Gegenteil, sie hat sich mir geöffnet und mir von ihren Sorgen und Gefühlen erzählt", fing Robin an zu reden und dachte kurz nach. „Ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt und sie hat meine Worte anders aufgenommen als es gedacht war. Mein Fehler. Ich hätte anders anfangen sollen. Schließlich hat sie sich sofort eingebildet, dass sie bei mir auf Granit beißt und sich keine Hoffnungen mehr zu machen hat. Sie ist weggelaufen. War sie kurz hier?" Besorgt blickte sie zum Cyborg, der ihren letzten Satz erneut mit einem Nicken bestätigte.

„Sie ist hier vorbei gekommen. Keine Ahnung, wo sie sich gerade aufhält. Anhand ihrer Miene konnte ich erahnen, dass ihr zwei euch unterhalten habt. Sie schien ziemlich aufgelöst. Du hättest ihr nachgehen können. Nicht gerade ein schlauer Schritt, weißt du schon, oder?" In der Zeit in der er am Schiff war, hatte sie immer jemanden gehabt, mit dem sie über die Gefühle zu Nami sprechen konnte. Über Nami mit Nami zu sprechen ging nicht und bei den anderen wusste sie nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte. Bei Franky war es anders gewesen. Obwohl sie zu Beginn einen schlechten Start hatten, hatte er sich zu ihrer Bezugsperson entwickelt, wenn sie mit Nami nicht reden konnte. In dieser Situation war sie einmal mehr dankbar, dass er bei ihr war.

„Hätte ich. Wie du weißt, ist es nicht gerade meine Stärke."

„Was hast du eigentlich gesagt, dass sie so aufbrausend davon ist?"

„Dass es mir Leid täte…" Franky begann zu lachen und trank vom Wein. Robin hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und betrachtete ihr Gegenüber. Was daran amüsierte ihn?

„Kein Wunder, dass sie den Schwanz eigezogen hat. Soweit ich mich erinnere, hattest du ihr genau dieselben Worte gesagt, als du die Beziehung beendet hattest, schon vergessen? Wer würde diesen Satz nicht in die falsche Richtung interpretieren?" Resignierend blickte Robin zur Seite. Stimmt, sie hatte diese Worte schon mal in den Mund genommen. Unweigerlich fühlte sie sich zurückversetzt.

_„Eine Beziehung auf Dauer zwischen uns beiden, es kann nicht gut gehen. Ich bin nicht bereit dazu, mich ständig von dir verbrennen zu lassen. Es ist besser, wenn wir es beenden, glaube mir. Es ist aus." Während Nami wie angewurzelt an der Türe gelehnt verweilte und nicht verstand, was soeben geschehen war, kam Robin auf sie zu. Namis verzweifelter Blick bereitete der Archäologin Schmerzen. Dennoch, sie musste standhalten. „Tut mir leid, Nami-chan."_

„Ich sollte in Zukunft ebenfalls auf meine Wortwahl achten. Und jetzt?" Auf dieses Detail hatte Robin nicht geachtet. Diese Worte mussten Nami noch im Gedächtnis verblieben sein. Schuldgefühle machten sich in ihr breit. All die Zeit über wollte sie, dass sich Nami in ihren Aktionen besserte, mehr auf darauf achtete, was sie zu wem sagte und sie selbst, hatte sich schließlich in ein Fettnäpfchen begeben. Sie strich sich durch die Haare und blickte sich erneut um. Im Augenwinkel sprang ihr eine Gestalt ins Auge. Nami, sie war wieder hier her gekommen und hatte neben Zorro Platz genommen, der sich schon längst ins Saufgelage gestürzt hatte. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt ihr und Robin musste feststellen, dass ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigt hatte. Wie viele Affären hatte sie in all den Jahren gehabt? Teils war es reines Geschäft, ein Zeitvertreib, nichts, worin ihr Herz verstrickt war. Als Nami in ihr Leben trat änderte sich dies schlagartig. Dieser Wirbelwind hatte ihr Herz angesprochen, es erobert. Und doch hatte sie diese von sich gestoßen. Liebe war nicht einfach. Manchmal reichten Gefühle nicht aus. Nami hatte sie verbrannt, ihr Feuer hatte sie gebrandmarkt. Sei es nun das Feuer ihrer Leidenschaft oder ihrer Wutausbrüche gewesen. Als Kind lernte man, dass man sich vom Feuer fernhalten sollte, dass es gefährlich war. Ihr Herz wurde schon mal verbrannt, warum nicht ein weiteres Mal? Wunden heilten schließlich, oder nicht? Feuer konnte in Schach gehalten werden, sie konnte es… bändigen.

„Robin?", fragte Franky nach und wirbelte mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Diese reagierte nicht. Schlagartig war ihr bewusst, was sie zu tun hatte.

„Entschuldige mich", sprach sie ruhig und erhob sich. Franky hatte die Navigatorin ebenfalls gesehen und musste lächeln. _Hol sie dir_, dachte er sich und trank einen Schluck Sake. Er blickte hinterher und wusste, dass Robin klar geworden war, was sie nun zu tun hatte. Seit sich Nami wieder zur Crew begeben hatte, hatte sie vehement versucht sich nicht auf Robin zu konzentrieren, versucht sie zu ignorieren. Erst als sie mitbekommen hatte, dass sie sich in ihre Richtung bewegte, war ihr dies nicht mehr möglich. Nami erhaschte sich einen Blick. Ein Fehler. Die letzte Stunde hatte sie damit verbracht, ihre Gefühle hinter einer Mauer einzusperren. Robins Miene war undurchschaubar, wie immer. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen, es war kein gutes Zeichen. Sofort starrte sie auf ihren Krug und versuchte das Kribbeln, welches sich in ihrem Körper breit machte, zu ignorieren.

_Verdammt, geh weg, lass mich, bitte_, dachte Nami und wusste, dass sie mehr nicht ertragen konnte. Nicht so lange, sie noch mit ihren Gefühlen zu kämpfen hatte. Es blieb ihr nicht viel Zeit um nachzudenken, ehe sie schon zwei bekannte Arme spürte, die sie auf die Beine zog. Perplex ließ sie es geschehen. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte sie bereits Robins Lippen auf ihren. Der Kuss hielt gerade so lange an, um Nami vollkommen aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Ich liebe dich, Nami-chan."


End file.
